Vascular catheterizations, such as coronary catheterizations, are frequently-performed medical interventions. Such interventions are typically performed in order to diagnose the blood vessels for potential disease, and/or to treat diseased blood vessels. Typically, in order to enable observation of blood vessels, the catheterization is performed under extraluminal imaging. Additionally, for some procedures, an endoluminal data-acquisition device is used to perform endoluminal imaging and/or measurements. The extraluminal imaging and, where applicable, the endoluminal data are typically evaluated by the medical staff in combination with one another in the course of the intervention, as well as post procedurally.